thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Knight
Black Knight is a simple and unique action game with side scrolling environments. You are the Black Knight, and the king's personal tax collector. The is demanding for more money and it's up to the Black Knight to collect. How does he do it? By smashing everything and everyone in sight. The game features stages with increasing tax quotas, and a weapon shop in between stages. How to Play From the title screen, you can select from a few items by clicking on them. *Play Game: Starts the game after showing an intro cutscene. *Instructions: View an animated explanation of the game mechanics. *Settings: Here you can adjust a few of the game's settings such as: **Switch graphics from high, medium or low. Default is High. **Toggle Music and Sound. *Credits: View the game's credits. Once the game starts, the king will give you a quota of taxes that you must collect. Use the club to beat peasants, commoners, nobles, animals, objects and basically anything you come across to find coins. Coins are collected automatically. Your only obstacle is a witch, who, if struck, will transform your character into a pig for several seconds, making you unable to attack. Each level has a higher quota than the last, and you will enter a weapon shop after completing a stage, in which you can purchase better weapons or power-ups. The game ends when you fail to meet the tax quota. Control This game is entirely controlled with the left mouse button. Click the mouse to swing the club. Click and hold the mouse button to build up power. Release it when the power meter is full for an overhead smash. You may also use the space bar instead of the mouse. Power-Ups While smashing items, you may occasionally come across power-ups that will have three specific effects. You may also purchase these items in the weapon shop after each level. If a power-up drop on stage that you have already purchased in the shop, it will not double the effect. They will only work during the level you are on, and reset every stage. *'Lucky Amulet': Increases the amount of money you receive from people and objects. **Icon is a yellow dollar sign necklace. **Costs 200 gold in the shop. *'Armor Oil': Decreases the amount of downtime between missed swings. **Icon is a red bottle. **Costs 300 gold in the shop. *'Strength Tonic': Increases the speed the power meter fills. **Icon is a blue tube. **Costs 400 gold in the shop. Weapons Weapons increase the amount of gold you gain from enemies, but are a permanent fixture. Weapons can only be purchased in the weapon shop. They have incremental power and cost and you cannot purchase a lower-level weapon if you've purchased a higher-level one. The weapon ranks are as follows: #'Wooden Club': Your starting weapon. #'Wooden Mallet': A large brown wooden hammer. Costs 500 gold. #'Battle Hammer': A block-shaped iron hammer. Costs 1500 gold. #'Battle Axe': A steel double-bladed axe. Costs 2500 gold. #'Exaclibur Sword': A massive silver broadsword. (I am well aware of the spelling. This is what it's called/how it's spelled in the game.) Costs 3000 gold. #'Spiked Mace': A black mace covered in silver spikes. The ultimate weapon in the game. Costs 4000 gold. Tips Buying weapons incrementally is pointless. Wait until you have enough for the Spiked Mace before you purchase any other weapon. Try to hit two or more items at a time. Doing so will grant you a "smash bonus", adding +20, +30 and more gold to your collection. You will also receive smash bonuses when hitting an object with a fully charged weapon. ChaosD1 02:56, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games